Hotel Biscoff
The Hotel Biscoff is a 6-star hotel located on Merganway in Uptown Ficko City, Drainstown, Ficko City. It is one of the most prestigious, extravagant and expensive hotels in Ficko, and indeed the KC. The Hotel has seen numerous significant and rich guests such as Jamie Onic, Drankli Panda, Ed Bancroft, King Malmoo, Po Plop Ping, and so on. It is described as one of the most exhuberant displays on wealth one can achieve in Ficko and demonstrates a level of prestige and wealth. It was founded in 1781, instantly becoming a popular place for royalty to stay, as well as friends of royalty and members of the aristocracy. It was also an especially popular destination for games of prognance, from which the hotel generated vast income. During the Communist period of Ficko, from 1908 to 1942, the hotel was forced to become a functioning hospital, using rooms as operating theatres and also places for patients to stay. Each room fit about 16 beds. After 1942 the old owners acquired significant debt from re-buying the hotel, and were forced to mortgage it in 1949 after it failed to reach its pre-communist success, however in 1950 the hotel was bought by Marianne The Braze, and was rennovated to its original look with new added technological features using her great wealth, and the wealth of numerous foreign benefactors, to whom she opened it up. The hotel then became popular once again, however it only reached reached or surpassed its peak from its early days as a class of the super-rich began to once again emerge in Ficko. Before then, Fardin Communist Officials had been among the only people with enough wealth. This was in the 1970s, during the presidency of Mary Haveland and later Fred Bomb. At this point, the Hotel Biscoff reached and surpassed its previous peak and even added a large basement with another floor of swimming pools, baths, and cinema screens. History Early years The Hotel Biscoff was founded in 1781 during the reign of Queen James II, and was originally dedicated to her honour. It was founded by the art benefactor and gold merchant Rubio Jates, who simultaneously founded numerous restaurants across Ficko City as well as Macka Packa. Building had begun six years prior, in 1777, and in 1783, Jates and his family moved into the Hotel Biscoff as their residence. In its original condition, the hotel had 387 rooms, each of which had their own ensuite bathrooms, and many of which had living spaces and areas adjacent to the bedroom. Rubio Jates began filling the hotel with antiquities, amenites and artworks of his own collection, including the portrait of Ratatouille Johnson, by Elizabeth Blunding. The hotel remained in the Jates family for many years, primarily seeing Mascosian tourists with wealth. King Henrogi's expansions During the time of King Henrogi's expansions, the Jates family struggled financially more than during the earlier years of the hotel biscoff. This was in large part due to rising taxes to fund King Henrogi the Benjynap's military expansions and campaigns, however it was also due to a lack of guests suitably wealthy. The family had also fallen into poor favour with the crown due to one member of the family, Rombert Jates', lack of manners and drunkenness during Henrogi's visit to the Hotel Biscoff. This led to the King refusing to gift the family property and refusing to allow them tax reductions and demanding contributions from them to his war effort. Rombert Jates' exhuberant spending, constant gambling and drunkenness was not only looked down upon by the family, it was also a financial drain, in part leading to their downfall. 1830-1880 Between 1830 and 1880, when the 13th amendment to the Fickolean constitution was signed and Ficko was granted free elections, the Hotel Biscoff saw greater success than previously, after opening up to investors, such as Noon Khan and Rick Wiklinson, as well as other rich families. The hotel became one of the most famous in Ficko City at this point, and was visited regularly by these investors, as well as by the Mozman family and Whynil family, at that time the richest family in Ficko City. Business boom (1880-1908) From the beginning of Ronnie Scamoon's presidency, attendance at the Hotel Biscoff improved as prices went down. As well as this, the Hotel underwent major rennovations that added about 40 new rooms/suites. In Ficko City, more individuals were growing rich off the property market, largely centralised in Ficko City, where there was a large concentration of extremely rich individuals. This was also faciliated by lower tax rates under President Kate Baniff, and a growth in the Fickolean stock market. As such, the Hotel Biscoff saw greater popularity and the Jates family gained more financial stability and success. They received and declined several offers to buy the Hotel Biscoff during this period, and they also set up numerous other, less successful hotels and restaurants across Ficko City. State repossession and use as a hospital In 1908, the Hotel Biscoff was forced to become a hospital by the Fardin government under President Po Bjorban, as part of the 'Fardinisation' plan. Taxes had already been raised sufficiently in 1905-1908 for the Jates family to file for bankcruptcy, especially in light of declining overall profits due to losses on numerous investments and an overly expensive lifestyle. After the Jates family refused to accept this deal, the Hotel Biscoff was repossessed 'until further notice'. During this time each of the rooms were crudely rennovated into hospital rooms, usually containing about 16 hospital beds on average. Notable guests The Hotel Biscoff, as one of the most prestigious hotels in Ficko, has housed numerous famous, notable and revered guests throughout its history. During its first few decades of operation, from 1781 to 1800, the Hotel Biscoff saw the attendance of artist Dua Blaza, the pianist Bellow Edwards, as well as numerous merchants of flemp, alman furs, and ships, such as Jane Swandelmeyer, Berry Atker and Julius Dremoon. During this time, the royal princess, Princess Alina Bombag Wush, daughter of Queen James II, also attended, and the majority of the Jates family also stayed in the hotel as a residence. From 1800 onwards, King Henrogi the Benjynaps was a guest at the hotel, as well as his son, Pongo II, and daughter, Cien Jedward Wush. Further guests included the investors in the hotel, millionaires and billionaires such as Noon Khan and Rick Wiklinson, as well as the Mozman family, and members of the Whynil family, many of whom played prognance in the hotel's gambling areas, generating the hotel larger revenues. During the Communist period of Ficko, after the hotel was returned to the Jates family in 1939 under strict regulation from the state and with the majority shareholder remaining the state, certain Fardin officials such as the Minister for Smells, Arden Paperluego, were guests at the hotel. After the hotel was bought by Marianne the Braze in 1950, the notable guests included Oliver Peyn Jandanamo, Grandad Jersey, Leonard Comrade Isaac, John Bluth-Burger and Doper Zeigler. In 1974, the hotel was visited by Mary Haveland. Haveland also used to commonly eat lunch at the Hotel Biscoff, sometimes for political meetings, sometimes alone. The Hotel Biscoff was also the site for a meeting between Apporrossian Prime Minister Helmut Grandmisha and President Fred Bomb in 1980. Grandmisha then stayed overnight at the hotel. Since then Daniel Fat, Jamie Onic, Ed Bancroft, John Rainer, Thomas Peterson, Bird Walken, Que Panda and Julia Rainer, American Blackmen, Jim Jail, Po Plop Ping (and family), Donald Ran Trinsistil, Yobby Yobman, Eider Jupiter, Glovel Ganas, James Jameson, John Johnson, Bobby Bobo, King Malmoo of Jaraken, and many other notable individuals have been guests at the hotel.